Marks I Can Feel Glow For You
by luvsbitca
Summary: The first time it had happened Foggy thought it must have been an accident. Matt was blind and the love bite was almost entirely hidden by his shirt collar. The second time he didn't even notice because he dressed at Matt's place and the man didn't own a mirror – unsurprisingly. This time he can't resist saying something.


**Title –** Marks I Can Feel Glow For You  
 **Author –** Moonbeam  
 **Summary –** The first time it had happened Foggy thought it must have been an accident. Matt was blind and the love bite was almost entirely hidden by his shirt collar. The second time he didn't even notice because he dressed at Matt's place and the man didn't own a mirror – unsurprisingly. This time he can't resist saying something.  
 **Rating –** Mature – talks about sex but it's pretty mild.  
 **Disclaimer –** I do not own anything.  
 **Author's Notes –** Things are REALLY F'ING SHIT at work at the moment and I'm depressed about the whole situation so I'd given up writing for a while but this this show happened and I had this idea. I couldn't kick it but I'm not sure if it's any good but I'm resolved to demand the situation is resolved on Monday because I really don't want to spend any more time dreading going into work every morning. Okay, too much information but I work with a sixty year old woman who is a passive-aggressive bully and sometimes fanfiction just helps me get through. Being an adult with responsibilities and a mortgage sucks…but, fanfiction is great so here we go.  
And on another note I want my own Foggy-clone. I'd never take the real Foggy from Matt but I'd like one of my own too.

 **Marks I Can Feel Glow For You**  
by Moonbeam

Matt's mouth latched on to Foggy's neck as the other man's cock bottomed out inside of him. Foggy moaned at the dual sensations, clutching at the silk sheets beneath his fingers. Matt stopped moving for a moment to settle his overwhelmed nerves. Foggy was used to this – he had a moment to catch his breath with Matt filling him. He, personally, enjoyed pressing the advantage when he was inside of Matt – overwhelming Matt's senses until he couldn't resist his orgasm even with his outstanding control.

The first time it had happened Foggy thought it must have been an accident. Matt was blind and the love bite was almost entirely hidden by his shirt collar. The second time he didn't even notice because he dressed at Matt's place and the man didn't own a mirror – unsurprisingly. That was until Marci had spotted him at the courthouse and tugged at his collar, whistling under her breath, and asking who was marking up _her Foggybear_. Foggy had thought back immediately to the night before that, his face flushing to Marci's glee, when Matt had latched his mouth onto Foggy's neck when he'd spent himself against the blond's stomach. He'd tried to brush her off but she'd been insistent until he'd told her about he and Matt. Not that he'd been hiding it but they were new and he knew how vicious Marci's tongue could be when she was unimpressed with something. She'd just smiled at him brightly and then taken him to the disabled toilets to cover the hickey with makeup.

It had kept happening though – there were rarely days when he didn't sport a mark that Matt had given him. Matt was a tactile person and Foggy enjoyed finding bruises on his hips in the shower. He flushed when his bag rubbed against a bite mark on his chest. He liked feeling the aftermath of his time with Matt because he still couldn't quite believe that he was finally welcome to touch the other man like that. He hadn't been pining – regardless of what Karen said, he had not been pining – he'd been attracted to Matt the moment he'd seen him. Matt was a handsome, wounded duck and Foggy had been more than interested but they were roommates and Matt had looked so startled that he'd ignored it. Then, in one of the best things to have ever happened to Foggy, they had become friends – best friends – avocados at law. Foggy followed Matt because he had never trusted someone, cared for someone, wanted someone in his life, like he wanted Matt there. And maybe, if it hadn't have been for the fact that Matt had lied to him for years, had hidden the most essential parts of himself from Foggy then they may have never made it to where they were. Matt had said they could find a new normal. Foggy just hadn't realised that striping away the fear of Foggy's reaction from Matt and giving Foggy the truth of Matt would lead them to finally getting something they both wanted. It had taken Foggy too long to realise that Matt's deception didn't change who Matt was and in the end he was the person that Foggy was with – for better or worse.

Foggy slammed his face down into pillow as Matt started moving within him – pulling out slowly. Matt's teeth nipped at his neck while he slammed his hips back up and into Foggy.

"I know what you're doing," Foggy panted out.

"Yes, I'm currently fucking you."

Foggy couldn't resist laughing which resulted in Matt losing control and rutting up into him uncontrollably for a few thrusts. Matt dragged himself back to control and he dropped his head down to pant wetly against Foggy's back.

"I meant with your mouth," Foggy explained.

Matt kissed Foggy's back, licking at his skin.

"When you mark me up. I know you do it deliberately so that other people can see it."

Matt's fingers tightened on Foggy's hips. "What?"

"That mark you just sucked onto my neck is too high to be hidden under my collar."

Foggy felt Matt start to pull away so he clenched down on the other man's cock. Matt froze instantly.

"Matty, I'm not complaining."

Foggy could almost feel the confusion pouring off Matt. The blind man pulled out of him and manhandled Foggy until he was lying on his back. Foggy stared at up Matt as the other man almost, almost, looked him in the eye.

"Foggy, what are you actually saying?"

Foggy smiled. "I'm saying I know what you're doing when you mark me. I know you, Matt, I know you know that they are completely visible to _everyone_ and looking all angelic and innocent and blind isn't going to stop me from knowing you're marking me. Now, if you would be so kind as to go back to fucking me."

Matt flushed. "I'm not _marking_ you."

"Matt, babe, I have marks on me – what would you call it?" Foggy reached down between them and grabbed Matt's hips – trying to get him closer.

Matt shook his head and traced a finger across the tender skin on Foggy's neck that he'd just marked up. "I didn't mean to make them visible to everyone."

Foggy couldn't resist the surprised expression that settled on his face. "Really?"

"I promised you that I'd never lie to you about anything serious again," Matt said, his face gut-wrenchingly earnest.

Foggy nodded, rubbing at Matt's skin. "I know."

"I can 'see' them," Matt explained, running his thumb over Foggy's neck. "They glow to me."

Foggy yanked Matt down and kissed him. He grabbed Matt's waist and pulled him down so that he could hook his legs around the other man's waist. "Can you see the ones on my hips as well?"

Matt nodded.

"See, Matt, you're marking me. Maybe I should return the favour." Foggy twisted his head and latched his mouth onto the soft skin inside of Matt's elbow. He sucked at the skin, lapping at the taut, salty, flesh under his mouth and kept going until he knew there would be a mark there.

Matt dropped his head down, tucking it into Foggy's neck. "Foggy."

Foggy smiled, and kept going, while Matt moaned his name again – voice broken. Matt slid back into Foggy's body, his motions broken in a way that Foggy wasn't used to. Even when Matt lost control he was still measured, his motions still seemed to be aimed at pleasuring both of them but as he thrust erratically while Foggy switched arms, latching his mouth onto the other elbow to create a matching mark, there seemed to be no thought given to anything other than getting off. As quickly as possible. Foggy tightened his legs and met him thrust for rock until Matt twisted like he'd been electrocuted and came, slumping down heavily into Foggy's body.

"Foggy," he groaned out, reverently, as he tried to catch his breath.

Foggy let go and wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders, running his fingers through red-tinged hair and down the slope of spine. "It's okay, Matty, I've got you."

"I…" Matt panted out. "I didn't know."

Foggy kissed Matt's neck. "That you were marking me or that you'd like me marking you up?"

Matt shuddered against him.

"Told you years ago, Matt, for better or worse."

"You proposing?"

Foggy laughed quietly. "When you propose to me we will not be in the middle of sex. The sex will come later as a celebration."

Foggy could feel Matt smile against him.

"So it's a foregone conclusion?"

"I've been yours of years, Matt. We left a lucrative future as soulless lawyers, you are Daredevil and I got over my aversion to blood to look after you, I'm sure not going anywhere now that I've actually got you."

Foggy could feel Matt's cock thickening again inside of him.

"You have a very cute possessive kink, Matthew Murdock."

"Cute?"

"Yep," Foggy said, tugging Matt's arm. "Does my mark on you glow too?"

Matt nodded against his neck.

"And does it make you a little hot?"

Matt burrowed further into Foggy.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Matt."

"I had no idea," Matt told him.

"Really?"

Matt nodded.

Foggy pulled him around until he could kiss the other man. "I love you, Matty, and no kink is going to change that."

Matt smiled down at him. "I'm yours too."

Foggy smiled and kissed Matt again. "And tomorrow we'll work out what else floats your boat but for now…you had better get to using your cock for the very good purpose of fucking me."

Matt bit at Foggy's shoulder and started moving.

 **The End**


End file.
